


When Three Half-Clueless Robots Meet...

by Sei_Bellissima



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Next Gen (2018), SteamWorld Heist
Genre: Applied Phlebotinum, Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Robots being Robots, This is the craziest thing I have ever written and I don't know how to feel about it, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Bellissima/pseuds/Sei_Bellissima
Summary: After an anonymous tip about a mad scientist looking to stir up trouble brings the team of Big Hero 6 back to Akuna Island, they are forced to split up to chase their new foe down.Hiro and Baymax soon stumble into circumstances that... well, let's just say Hiro's not very happy about how things turned out.-"queenofglitch said: (Write prompt) What happens when Fen (Heist), Baymax (movie), and 7723 meet?"





	When Three Half-Clueless Robots Meet...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: <http://sw-seibellissima.tumblr.com/post/180603165515/write-prompt-what-happens-when-fen-heist>

It didn’t take long for the team of Big Hero 6 to find out that the mad scientist they were pursuing was more clever than they thought. When they heard that someone had taken up residence in the technology plant on Akuna island with aims to restore the teleportation machines, they were convinced that whoever had thought up of such a plan had gone nuts.

But if their eyes weren’t deceiving them, they were clearly proven wrong.

Somehow the man had multiplied himself, copying every single detail down to his noise hairs: no doubt in attempts to befuddle the crew. Baymax’s sensors were able to scan all of the clones and get a reading from them, so they knew for sure he wasn’t using holograms.

There were six clones, so if they split up they could each chase one of them: however, Hiro didn’t exactly have any tools or weapons to help him, and with his slight stature he couldn’t exactly do anything to the man when he caught them. He would go with Baymax, meaning that they would only be able to chase five of them and hope that they would be able to catch the last one later.

“I don’t get it,” Hiro complained as he raced down the hall with Baymax. “Cloning yourself perfectly like that isn’t scientifically possible… Not yet, at least!”

“All six of them have synchronized heartbeats and bowel movements.”

“What could that mean?”

“I… do not have any such phenomena in my medical database. I regret to say that I do not know.”

Hiro took in the info with a frown, shaking his head. “It’s okay, buddy. This whole thing seemed odd from the start.”

The scientist led them through the winding corridors, left, right, this way and that: Hiro was starting to get dizzy, but before long they reached a dead end.

“You stinkin’ brat and danged robot! Why can’t you just leave me in PEACE!” As he finished, the man pulled out some sort of device, pressing a button on it.

A light beeping could be heard.

“ _Baymax, get us out of here!_ ”

The robot obeyed the command and launched the detachable fist of his suit into the wall next to them, and then he and Hiro tumbled through the resulting hole. However, the explosion that followed sent them spiraling forward, the hallway they were just in bursting into flames.

When the dust cleared, Baymax lifted the large slab of concrete that had fallen on him and ran a diagnostics check. Nothing was offline, but he had sustained damage to the back of his suit, including the motor that allowed his wings to shift into flying position. Running his wide-range scanner, he determined Hiro’s position—and the fact that he was unconcious.

He ran as fast as he could to the teen, scanning his body for injuries. Thankfully, he wasn’t bleeding nor did he have any fractures, but he did have some heavy bruising on the side of his head. Considering that his helmet seemed to have fallen off in the explosion, it was highly possible that Hiro had sustained a concussion.

Since there wasn’t any ice around to help with Hiro’s bruising, all Baymax could do was elevate the teen’s legs to help bloodflow and wait for him to wake up.

“Eheheh, eheh, FOOLS! I have already restored the portals. I will summon wonders from far beyond and rule the WORLD!” the scientist shouted from across the room, wasting no time in proceeding to activate the massive machines. A loud whirring filled the room as they started up…

They started to absorb everything around them with unprecedented power, ripping the tiles off the ceiling and ripping chunks from the walls. Among the crunching and crumbling of everything falling apart the scientist’s loud wails bounced off the walls, before he too was sucked into the blue void.

There was another massive explosion, and acting quickly, Baymax covered Hiro with his body to ensure the boy wasn’t harmed any further. After he no longer felt rubble pelting his back, he pulled away. Hiro finally stirred, coughing a bit from the dust.

“Baymax, what happened...”

“Please remain still, Hiro. You have sustained a head injury, and it is advised that you do not overexert yourself.”

Before Baymax could help Hiro up, a large orb of green energy flew between the two of them, missing them by mere inches. Baymax turned his head to see where it came from—surprised to find another robot. It was about as large as him—though this robot seemed to have the abilities to pull off human expressions, albeit in a cartoony manner; and if Baymax’s face reader program was correct, this robot looked angry.

“Alright, where’s Mai? Where did you put her?!”

Baymax launched right into his signature greeting, “Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthca—”

“Wait...” the robot interrupted, their round green eyes moving about on the screen that represented their head, as if they were looking around. “I’m not in Grainland anymore… Am I?”

“You are on Akuna island, approximately ten-point-five miles away from San Fransokyo.”

“San Fransokyo? I’ve never heard of such a place.”

“Uuhhhh, sorry to interrupt,” Hiro said, making the two robots turn their direction to him. “But uh, you...” he gestured to the new robot, “Are you… sentient?”

“My name’s not ‘Sentient.’ I’m 7723, but my friends call me Seven.”

Hiro looked like he was about to throw up or pass out again. Perhaps both.

There was suddenly a deafening buzzing noise coming from some of the rubble, blended with static and what sounded like a computerized yelling. With Baymax’s and 7723’s mixed efforts, they hauled up the rubble to find a robot that looked much different than either of them; Hiro thought it looked like something straight out of _Star Wars_.

This one also seemed to have a screen for a face, as two “eyes” appeared on it as soon as the rubble was lifted off of them. It sat up, the beeping sounds it was emitting almost making it sound like they were rambling. Could this one even speak English?

“Hello, I am Bayma—”

Poor Baymax still couldn’t get to finish his greeting, as the robot jumped to _ridiculous heights_ and managed to hook themself on what remained of a fluorescent light fixture. The scared robot kept yelling something about captains and Pied Pipers, and was shivering like a leaf.

“Hey, we’re not going to hurt you!” Seven said in attempts to soothe them, though it didn’t seem to work. “Are you okay?”

“Nonononono, you’re not Captain, this isn’t the ship, I don’t belong here—”

The robot kept rambling on _way too quickly_ for anyone in the room to comprehend what they were saying. 7723 gave them a confused look, then trailed his gaze to Baymax… who couldn’t return the look, considering he only had two cameras for “eyes,” and nothing else to represent facial features.

Seven sighed before trying again. “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t belong here either. I don’t know what’s going on, but maybe we can figure it out together?”

The robot stopped shaking at this, and glanced fearfully down at them. “...You’ll help me?”

“Sure! I mean, since we’re here, I don’t really see anything better to do.”

“Uh, how about getting out of here?” quipped Hiro, getting increasingly fed up with this turn of events. He was starting to wonder if he hit his head too hard and was hallucinating all of this.

Seven said, “How about after we figure out what’s happening, we can find a way out of here?”

Hiro wasn’t happy with that idea, but nodded only because he was too tired to argue.

The other robot cleared their throat (How was that possible?). “Um, I might break something If I fall from here. How do I get down?”

Baymax was already shedding his suit. A minute later he was laying underneath the robot, awaiting their descent. After a bit of hesitance they swallowed their fear and let go…

They landed safely, but their feet, which were nothing but the pointy tips of their legs, dug a hole into Baymax’s inflatable body.

“Oh Baymax, c’mon! Now I’ll have to patch that up later.”

Somehow, the robot managed to pull off an embarrassed look. “Sorry.” They climbed off of Baymax, then held their hand out to greet him. “I’m Fen.”

Considering that he had already introduced himself, coupled with the fact that he wasn’t sure why the robot was holding out their hand, he didn’t greet them. 7723, however, walked right up to them and gave them an eager handshake, introducing himself in the process.

“So… now what?” asked Seven. “Oh, right, we were going to figure out how we got here.”

Hiro sat up at this. “The portals.” Having earned the robots’ collective attention, he gestured the large machines, which were now silent and still. “A mad scientist we were chasing earlier activated them, and the other sides must’ve led to wherever you two came from.”

Fen nodded. “That makes sense.”

“...What’s the last thing you remember before being teleported here?”

Seven was the first to tell his side of the story: he was playing soccer with his friend Mai, a rebellious, pink-haired girl about Hiro’s age (He also told them all about her, and how great is was to hang out with her). Suddenly, a small robot caught the ball and led them into the city, where they got lost and separated. 7723 wandered into an alley, and the next thing he knew, he was here, shooting his blaster at Hiro and Baymax.

“...I thought you guys might’ve kidnapped her or something. Sorry for shooting at you.”

“It is alright. Self-defense is a common response to being frightened, especially if you are in an unfamiliar place,” Baymax said.

Hiro nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Mai sounds like she’s a lot of fun.” He nodded at Fen. “So how about you?”

Fen shared their side of the story: they were a space pirate, out of place only by design in a crew of “Steambots”, robots powered by steam. They were out on a heist with their captain, Piper Faraday, when a suspicious robot appeared… It almost didn’t look like a robot. Fen charged ahead, ready to shoot it down when they were suddenly enveloped in darkness. Then they felt a bunch of rubble raining down on them—a few minutes later, they were discovered by Baymax and 7723.

“I was wondering why you were talking about the Pied Piper. Looks like I was way off!” Seven teased. Fen didn’t look too pleased by that statement.

“Now wait, hang on,” Hiro interrupted. “You were going to _shoot_ it down? Like, with a gun?”

“Yeah, I had a weapon called a Lobb-er or something. It launched a tiny bomb that would bounce around and then explode!” Fen said that last word with much enthusiasm: too much, in fact, in Hiro’s opinion.

“Great, I’m stuck in a room with three robots, all of which can shoot things and make them blow up. What could possibly go wrong?!”

“ _What’s that, Hiro?_ ”

Hiro jumped and looked at his battered helmet. The intercom didn’t break in all that chaos! He could still contact the team!

He grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head—unfortunately, a bit too forcefully for his injured head, and a splitting pain spread all around his head. “Ow!”

“ _Are you okay, Hiro?_ ” Honey Lemon’s worried voice said. Out of all of the team, she was the one that seemed most concerned for her teammates’ well-being—aside from Baymax, of course.

“I’m fine, I just bumped my head. What happened?”

“All the clones just… disappeared. They melted into the floor!”

There was suddenly the sounds of explosions – again – and Hiro looked up to see that all three robots had ganged up on a machine – that happened to be labeled “cloning device” – to see just how much damage they could do with their respective weapons.

“Well, I think I have an explanation for that...”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for Big Hero 6 or Next Gen before, forgive me if something seems off >_>


End file.
